Standing hanging-devices, such as coat stands, have enjoyed widespread use and have been popular for centuries. Such devices typically include an elongated vertical body having a plurality of arms extending from the body to support personal accessories, such as bags, hats, canes, or scarves. In use, a person can place a personal accessory on an arm of the device so that the accessory is hung and suspended off the ground.
In the past, such devices have functioned only as simple hanging devices, although sometimes they have been configured to provide an additional, adjunct function of storing an article that might be used by a person near the device, e.g., shoes or sunglasses. These limited functions are satisfactory, but they fail to provide other valuable functions as well.
It should be appreciated that there is a need for an improved hanging device that is configured to provide an additional function of storing and charging personal electronic devices of varying size and shape, without compromising the device's ability to provide its normal function of conveniently and attractively storing a person's personal accessories. The present invention fulfills this need and provides further related advantages.